


Sometime Around Midnight

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: The conversation is thick and awkward, as pleasantries are exchanged. But in the few words of “How are you?”, all the moments of each love affair flow, memories that both the men and the women had buried deep within the dark confines of their mind.An old song fic that I wrote about a million years ago.





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> _"And it starts_  
>  Sometime around midnight  
> Or at least that's when  
> You lose yourself  
> For a minute or two"

Two broken men sit at the bar. They don’t know each other, can’t see each other. They sit on the same worn bar stool decades apart. The décor surrounding each man is different, reflecting the era in which they live.  One man has messy black hair always carrying the look of having just stepped off a broomstick, his glasses reflect his studious nature, and his face has the echoes of a once cocky air. The other man is the spitting image of a pureblood dynasty he’s spent his entire life running from, with his platinum blonde hair and soft grey eyes. 

Two men are lost in heartbreak. They tip back yet another round of alcohol, the burn mingling with the tinkling of the piano music to create a melancholy concoction that reaches to the depths of their souls, and drags back those terrible and enchanting memories of her smile and her laugh. The laugh that rings across the pub and causes the men look up. 

Two women are swaying in white. They are nearly identical; their red hair runs a trail of flames down the simple white dresses they wear. Their eyes are soft, but piercing – emerald and chocolate. Never have the men at the bar seen anything more beautiful. But the eyes are haunting; they’re the eyes that are seen every time sleep approaches – infecting both dreams and nightmares. Both women are reserved and shy even though friends surround them, they hold their glasses to their chests like a cross. 

Two women approach two men. The men’s heart clenches as each woman approaches them. Those strides she takes across the pub are filled with so many memories and sorrows. Finally a man and women stand in front of each other – years in time apart. 

Each woman utters a name.

“James.”

“Scorpius.”

Half a century in between them, the two men breath only one name. 

“Lily”

The conversation is thick and awkward, as pleasantries are exchanged. But in the few words of “How are you?”, all the moments of each love affair flow, memories that both the men and the women had buried deep within the dark confines of their mind. A love affair that had been perfect, each partner complimented the other. They were supposed to be loves that stood the test of time. But of course, life, as it often did, got in the way and each perfect love crumbled. 

The women eventually leave with different men – strangers. Emerald meets brown, and chocolate locks with grey as the women leave the bar. The men feel the gaze like a punch to the gut. It may have been the alcohol or the jealousy, but the men’s blood boils as the door closes behind the white dress – which flutters in the chilly night air like an ethereal spirit.

Two men stumble out the bar. At first they stagger, bumping into passerbys, spotlighted by the flickering streetlights. But soon the stumbling turns into a determined run. The only thing on their mind is the woman in white. They try to outrun the slowly collapsing world behind them. Finally, though, it becomes too much, and the two men plummet to the ground, sliding down an aged brick wall. 

Two men are connected in time, as they wallow in their heartbreak - broken by the women they loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


End file.
